


Blessings

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: My Beloved [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Upon discovering the meaning of the Zora's Sapphire, Link is overjoyed that Prince Sidon wishes to marry him. However, in order to proceed with the marriage, Sidon explains that they require the blessings of both families.





	1. Impa

**Author's Note:**

> Gamestop refuses to send me my copy of BotW, so I wrote this to cope.
> 
> ALSO! I have no idea how Zora marriage works, I just thought this up while trying to stay in line with the Zelda lore.

Link huffed, his arms crossed in frustration. Prince Sidon sat beside him, an apologetic smile spread across his face. 

 

“Ah, my beloved, I truly am sorry!” The Zora scratched the back of his head, “You know sometimes it’s hard to understand what you are trying to say. Why not start again from the top? I’ll figure it out this time, I swear it.” Sidon leaned forward, taking his lover's hands into his own.

 

Link sighed. How could he say no to a request like that? He pulled out of the others grasp and motioned towards his ring finger then pointed to Sidons. He took the prince’s hand and wrote ‘Marriage’ in Hylian onto his palm.

 

Sidon’s eyes lit up as if he finally understood what the Hylian meant. “Ah! I think I understand it now.” He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “In your culture your people use rings to seal their marriage, correct?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“In my culture, the Sapphire you received means the same thing. What truly cements the union are the blessings obtained from each family.” 

 

The Hero tiled his head in question. 

 

“I must receive permission from your family to marry you, my dearest.” His smile faded. “However, that might prove difficult, as you do not have one.”

 

Link looked to the ground, his mind now consumed in thought. Sidon needed a family member to gain the blessing from? But then again, Sidon was right. He didn’t have a family- at least none that he was aware of. However, there were people he knew that he considered family. Wouldn’t that work as well?

 

His eyes shot back up to the prince, his hands fumbling for Sidon’s palm. After spelling out Impa’s name he looked up to the Zora, eagerly awaiting a response.

 

“Impa?” Sidon echoed tapping his chin with his free hand. “You have mentioned her before- the elder of Kakariko Village?” 

 

Another nod from the blonde. 

 

“And you see her as family?” 

 

Yet again, a nod.

 

“Well, then I see no reason not to go ask her for her blessing!” The prince chuckled. “Sweetheart, we must make haste to Kakariko! My father won't consider our marriage unless I am blessed by your family first.”

 

Link jumped up to his feet, brushing the nonexistent dust from his tunic before taking hold of the others large hands. Smiling widely he pulled the Zora up and began dragging him in the direction of the Kakariko.

 

“Yes, yes, dearest, I’m coming.”

 

. . .

 

Link wasn’t expecting the amount of attention that Sidon attracted. They were swarmed within seconds by curious and awestruck villagers. Again, he wasn’t expecting that a 9-foot tall shark man could cause this much uproar in the village! Well, he might have seen it coming. It also didn’t help that most of the villagers have never seen a Zora before.

 

The Hylian tried his best to maneuver his lover through the crowd, bowing his head repeatedly in apology with Sidon uttering his own apologies towards the people behind him. 

 

As they drew near Impa’s home, Link looked up to see Paya peeking out the door. He smiled and waved, however he saw the girl gasp, face turning red before she quickly shut the door. The hero raised a brow. Did he do something wrong?

 

. . .

 

“Paya? What might be the matter, dear?” Impa asked, having just witnessed her granddaughter turn redder than a tomato and slam the door shut.

 

Paya spun around, her back pressed against the door. “I-I apologize, grandmother! I-I just-” She stuttered, trying to get the words out. “T-There’s a giant naked man outside the house!”

 

Impa stared at the girl, her face expressionless but eyes filled with confusion. “A giant naked man? Paya, dear, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

A loud knock at the door caused Paya to squeal in surprise. She moved away from the door and to her grandmother's side, hiding behind her.

 

“Oh goodness, child.” She muttered before taking a deep breath. “Enter!”

 

. . .

 

As soon as Link heard Impa’s voice from the other side of the door he smiled. Giving Sidon a reassuring squeeze on his arm, Link pushed open the double doors and walked in, Sidon close behind. Link caught Impa’s reaction as she watched the prince bend low to avoid hitting the door frame. She quickly concealed it and replaced it with her usual stern expression.

 

Impa spoke first, catching the attention of both Sidon and Link. “Link, it pleases me to see you alive and well.” Her head turned towards Sidon. “But who is this?” She asks, looking the Zora up and down.

 

Sidon stepped forward, dropping to his knees before the elderly woman. “I am Prince Sidon, son of King Dorephan of the Zora tribe.”

 

“King Dorephan? Now that is a name I have not heard in a very long time.” She mused, “Why have you graced us with your presence today, Prince Sidon?”

 

“Lady Impa, I am here to ask you for your blessing.”

 

Impa raised a brow. “My blessing? What for?”

 

“My lady,” Sidon began, “I intend to wed Link. However, in order to do so, I require the blessings of the people closest to him.” He bowed low, head touching the wooden floor beneath them. “Great Lady Impa, I beg of you, please bestow your blessing upon me so I may marry the love of my life!”

 

“Is that so?” The elder looked toward Link. “Link, why is this the first time I have heard of this? For something as important as marriage, you surely would have thought to tell me, no?”

 

Link bit his lip, embarrassment rushing over him. It’s not as if he didn't want to inform Impa of things concerning his love life… He just forgot to, which didn’t sound like that great of an excuse. He bowed low, using his hands to sign his apology.

 

Impa sighed and turned her attention back to the prince. “Rise, Prince Sidon and come here.” She commanded, waving him over.

 

Doing as he was told, Sidon stood to re-seat himself in front of the elder. Impa held out her hand and waited until Sidon put his hands onto hers. She squeezed his scaly hands, a smile beginning to form.

 

“I know Link better than any person in Hyrule, so I trust that he will choose the right partner for himself. I can tell just by looking at you that you are a bright young Zora. However I must know: Will I be invited to the wedding?” She asked, chuckling as she did so.

 

Sidon squeezed back. “Yes, of course, Lady Impa!” 

 

“Hmm...Then, Prince Sidon, son of King Dorephan, I bestow upon you my blessing.”

 

Sidon beamed, unable to contain his happiness, he thanked her feverishly before rising to meet his partner with open arms. He lifted up the Hylian, placing a flurry of kisses across his face and hugged him tightly before setting him back down again.

 

Link rushed up to Impa, taking her hands into his own before pressing his lips against them. He glanced back up to her, tears making their way to the edges of his eyes and bowed his head low. 

  
‘Thank you.’ He thought, overjoyed.  _ ‘Thank you.’ _


	2. The Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon make their way upstream to Zora's Domain. Get ready for a toothache because this mini-chapter is too sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad for not updating sooner, so I thought I could update the story with a mini chapter. This fic was only suppose to be 2 chapters, but Midterms and the new Zelda game have me preoccupied at the moment so I wasn't able to get as much done as I wanted. I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy this short chapter (Again, I'm so so so sorry it's such a short chapter)!

Following the winding path out of the village and through the mountains, Sidon in tow, Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and zoomed in on the Lanayru province. He had a few options to choose from. There was the Sofi Koh Shrine at the Inogo Bridge, the Dagah Keek Shrine near the Veiled Falls, and the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine at the heart of Zora’s Domain. The Ne’ez Yohma shrine, in his mind, would be the wisest choice. It would minimize travel time and get them as close as possible to the palace with minimum effort. However, maybe it would be better to warp to the Dagah Keek shrine then walk into the Domain? He was afraid of scaring the Zora people by appearing out of thin air- but haven’t they seen him do that already? Could he even warp two people at the same time?

 

As he pondered which location he should choose, he suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his torso and jerk him back. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell back onto Sidon’s chest. He was about to question the Zora until he looked up to see that he was inches away from the edge of a cliff. The few loose rocks that were once by his feet now tumbled down the steep slope as if to accentuate the danger

 

“By the goddess, you need to be more careful, my dearest!” Sidon scolded, spinning around to place the blonde away from the cliff before helping him back to his feet. “Honestly, I look away for one second and there you are about to walk off the edge of a cliff! What was so important that you had to ignore your surroundings like that?” He asked, looking over Link’s shoulder to the slate below. “A map?” He raised a brow. “And you couldn’t stand still to read it why?”

 

Link blushed in embarrassment, glancing to the side to avoid his lover's gaze. 

 

“Now, now, love. Do not pout like that, look at me.” He cooed gently, one arm pressing the hero closer to his chest, his other rising to cup the Hylians cheek. 

 

The blonde fixed his gaze upon Sidon,  _ his _ prince, and smiled.

 

“Ah, there it is! That beautiful smile of yours that makes my heart swell in joy!” Sidon chuckled, touching their foreheads together. “Never stop smiling for me, my sweet.” 

 

Link’s face flushed a deep shade of red, resulting in a loud, uplifting laugh from the Zora. He wriggled around in the others grip until he was facing Sidon then placed a kiss to the highest point he could reach, which happened to be his chest.

 

If Sidon could be any redder than he was now, it would rival the maroon-ish hue of his skin. He couldn’t believe that Hylia herself had blessed him with the most adorable partner!

 

After bickering about how to get to Zora’s Domain, the two finally settled on warping to the Soh Kofi shrine. From there they would swim upstream until they reached Ruto Lake, where they would cross the Great Zora Bridge on foot.

 

The whole process seemed unnecessarily complicated to Link but Sidon reassured him that it would be for the better.

 

. . .

 

The warp to the shrine was quick, but for some reason Link felt dizzy. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to warp two people using the Sheikah Slate…

 

“Now,” Sidon began, catching Link’s attention. “It’s time to use our fins!”

 

The blonde raised a brow, a frown plastered on his face. 

 

Sidon pouted. “Oh, my dearly beloved, what an expression! Do not worry Link, I haven’t forgotten your ill attitude towards swimming. In fact, I have devised a brilliant plan to get us to the Domain!” The Zora smirked, a sparkle in his eye. 

 

Before Link could question the other's motives, Sidon had retreated towards the water. The prince stood, back facing the water, before leaping gracefully off the edge into it. If there was a sport for diving gracefully, then Sidon would be winning gold every time.

 

Link’s eyes softened at the sight, nothing but positive feelings flowing throughout his mind as he watched the Zora. Oh, how he adored him! Once Sidon surfaced from the river he beckoned Link over with a wave of his hand.

 

The hero pointed to himself then touched his back in question. Sidon seemed to understand what he said as he chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, not this time.” Sidon responded before positioning himself to float on his back. “Come, sit on my chest. I want to see your face, dear.”

 

Link blushed furiously at the others comment. He always found it amazing how Sidon could reduce him to such a flushed state. The blonde quickly plopped down onto the grass to remove his boots, storing them in his pack. After rolling up his pants up to his knee, he took a few deep breaths and prayed to the goddess before inching his way over. Carefully he stepped off the land and onto the Zora’s chest. He sat down, straddling the Zora’s torso, both hands in front pressed against said torso to keep his balance.

 

“Let’s go, shall we?” Sidon smirked, kicking his legs to get them along. 

  
  


It amazed Link to no end how Sidon never sunk below the water, even when he was sitting on his torso. ‘Zora’s are amazing.’ He thought and before he knew it he was spelling out his thoughts in Hylian onto Sidon’s chest.

 

“Hm? You think so?” Sidon mused, “You know, I never once paid attention to the Hylians- well, until I met you. There was something about you that made me  _ want _ you. I had never desired something so much in my life.” The prince winked, earning a chuckle from the hero. 

 

Link almost jumped off Sidon when he felt a damp hand press against his lower back. The prince pulled the Hylian closer forcing him to lean down, their faces inches apart. 

 

“I’m delighted to hear that you praise my people so highly- but don’t go looking at any other Zora, you hear?” Sidon warned, pressing a chaste kiss onto the Hylians lips. “If I knew you had your sights set on someone else- by the goddess, I don’t think I’d be able to bear it!”

 

The blonde reassuringly pat the prince’s chest as he straightened back up. ‘Don’t worry,’ He signed, ‘I love you and only you.’ 

 

Whispers and gasps brought Link’s attention back to the world around them. In search of the source of the noises he glanced around. Only after looking up did he pinpoint the disturbance. Two Zora guards and a few lingering townsfolk stood upon the bridge above them, glaring over the sides to sneak a peek at their prince and the hero.

 

“Ah.. Have we drifted this far already?” Sidon asked himself, removing his hand from the hero’s backside and back into the cool lake.

 

Link took out his Slate cautiously, not wanting it to fall into the lake, and checked his map. His eyes widened in surprise. They entered Ruto Lake without even realizing it. He blushed. Both him and Sidon didn’t realize because they were too wrapped up in each others love… Eugh, that sounded so cliche. He hoped to the goddess that the Zora people didn’t mind his relationship with their prince- and by the goddess he prayed that Sidon’s fan club didn’t find out about it any time soon.

 

Soon Sidon pulled off from the main current to the shore where Link hopped off. The hero offered a hand to the prince, which Sidon happily accepted, and helped him out of the water. As Link begun the task of putting his boots back on, a couple guards approached greeting their prince with professionalism and sneaking a thumbs up to Link as they passed. 

 

Well, he didn’t have to win those Zora over. It seemed they’ve accepted this already! A wave of relief washed over him at the thought. Some down, a lot more to go.

 

“Are you ready, darling?” Sidon asked as Link finished up.

  
The latter nodded, making his way to the prince’s side, a newfound spring in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it was this short- please bear with me as I try and pass my midterms ;-; Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad...Constructive criticism is appreciated- or any comments at all! I'll try and wrap up the story at the end of the week. I'll TRY.


	3. King Dorephan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long trek, Sidon and Link make it to Zora's Domain. However, they were not expecting what would await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER YAY! Chapter 4 is just my planning process for the fic. I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! After destroying myself with exams and procrastinating by playing BotW, I am proud of myself for finishing this fic. And I'm actually really proud of it? Anyways, please enjoy <3
> 
> Side Note: Flumine is a made up Zora, his name in Latin is 'Stream.'

It seemed like ages before the two crossed the Great Zora Bridge and finally into the domain itself. Their whole journey Link felt tense. It wasn’t as if Link wished for this to be over- he was just nervous about what the king might say. He was aware King Dorephan liked him, for saving his home and freeing his daughter's spirit, but he wasn’t sure about how much influence the elders had on him. Although some elders accepted and forgave him for Mipha’s passing, there were many of the elders whom still despised him. And again, most of the king's council consisted of elder members of the Zora’s. Which mostly hated him.

 

“My dearest, is something the matter?”

 

Link snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around before glancing up to the prince. They were closing in on the throne room- meaning they would soon stand before Sidon’s father. Yes, he knew he was overreacting- King Dorephan was a just and kind Zora, but even with such reassurance the worry in his eyes did not waver. 

 

The prince chuckled and reached for the Hylians hand, their fingers intertwining. “You mustn't worry, Link!” He beamed, “My father will give us his blessing, I have no doubt about it-”

 

Before Sidon could finish his sentence they came to an abrupt halt as two spears crossed in front of them, blocking their path into the throne room. 

 

The smile that once adorned his face was instantly washed away by this sudden act. Sidon narrowed his eyes, irritation evident in them and his features. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Sidon asked calmly, although his words were laced with anger.

 

The Zora guards trembled under the prince’s gaze. After a moment of hesitation, and contemplation, one of the guards straightened her posture and spoke, “Your highness, please accept our most deepest apologies but we are under strict orders not to let you enter-”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Sidon interjected, “You are under strict orders not to let me enter  _ my own home _ ? You are aware that I am your prince, yes?”

 

She stuttered. “Y-Yes, Prince Sidon- However on order from the elders I am not allowed to permit you entry-”

 

“The elders? Since when were the elders given more power than the Prince-?”

 

“Since you trampled all over our people’s traditions, dear Prince.” A venerable voice emerged from behind causing them to turn around.

 

Sidon clenched his fist at the sight- Flumine, a respected Zora elder who had served on his father's council since the Calamity War, stood before them with other elders in tow.  “Trample on our traditions? What are you going on about, Flumine?”

 

“My, you don’t know, my Prince? First you give away the Zora armor, a sacred item amongst our people- an item which our dear Lady Mipha slaved over for countless years- then decide to present this Hylian with the Zora’s Sapphire- a spiritual stone holding the meaning of marriage among the Zora royal family and which held the blessings of the goddess! All so this Hylian could finish his quest? So he could save the world?” The elder scoffed. “Save the world? Please, you couldn’t even save our beloved Lady Mipha- how could you save all of Hyrule?”

 

Link gasped, a familiar ache panged his chest. The feeling of regret. 

 

Sidon bared his teeth, feelings of resentment and outrage growing as he listened to Flumine babble on. “Watch your mouth, Flumine. This Hylian is no ordinary man- he is the great Hero of legend and you will respect him for all he has done not only for us but for all of Hyrule.”

 

“Watch  _ my _ mouth? Young prince, you are too naive. Do not act a fool!” Flumine looked to the blonde, his piercing gaze filled with scorn. “You Hylians! So wrapped up in your fantasies- you all thought yourselves superior to the other races- that the goddess blessed you all with vast knowledge.” He scoffed again, “Well look around you! Hyrule is destroyed- reduced to rubble because you played with the guardians like toys. It is because of  _ you _ that Hyrule fell!”

 

Link froze. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape in shock. His mouth opened and closed, wanting to speak out- wanting to refute such lies- curse his voice for not being there! His heart already heavy with regret now sunk deeper in misery. Tears threatened to fall.

 

This wasn’t fair. It had only been a short time since he awoke and no matter where he went he was shunned left and right. 

 

This wasn’t fair! He still hasn’t recovered all his memories- so now people hated him and he didn’t know why!

 

This just wasn’t fair! He’s been doing everything he could to help these people and no one seemed to appreciate his efforts!

 

Link stepped forward, one hand balled into a fist the other reaching back for his bow. As he was inches away from his weapon Sidon stepped forward, blocking Link from the elders. Link stopped in his tracks and glanced up, his eyes meeting with Sidon’s. The prince gazed down to him with a gentle smile, instantly calming the hero. 

 

After he deemed Link stable, Sidon glared back to the elders. “I will not tolerate such accusations. If you offend my  _ fiance _ , you offend me. And nothing good comes from making an enemy of your Prince.”

 

The elders gasped, Flumine choked from the sudden intake of air. “Fiance? You cannot be serious- you plan to make this Hylian your mate?” Flumine asked after his coughing fit, shock evident in his tone.

 

Sidon ignored the question. “You can’t pin all of the Hylians shortcomings on one man. Link had nothing to do with Hyrule’s downfall, so leave him out of it.” He looked down on Flumine and the other elders. “You all shun the things you don’t understand- without bothering to look for explanations or solutions.”

 

Sidon spun around, wrapping an arm around his lover. “If Muzu can forgive Link, then so can all of you.” He concluded, not bothering to face the elders as he spoke. He looked to the guards. “Move aside. I wish to see my father.”

 

The guards complied and the two walked in, leaving the elders to bicker amongst themselves.

 

. . .

 

“Link,” Sidon began, “I’m so sorry you had to see that side of me. I only ever wished for you too see my usual self because… Because you deserve only the very best and I want you to always smile.”

 

The Hero paused and pulled Sidon back. 

 

The latter looked down, his brow raised.

 

Link reached up, making grabby hands which elicited a chuckle from the Zora. As the Prince lent down, the blonde cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose. 

 

“Good goddess, Link. I’m trying to control myself here.” Sidon smiled.

 

“Ahem.” 

 

Both Link and Sidon looked over. King Dorephan sat there, his hands in his lap as he watched the scene unfold before him. He waited a moment before speaking out again. “I have an idea as to why you are here… I do hope you are ready to talk about it.”

 

Links face flushed red. He had forgotten that once inside the throne room, the king was situated only a few feet away.

 

“So bold, my beloved.” Sidon whispered before standing up straight. He then proceeded to drag Link to the pedestal before his father, since it seemed Link had lost all will to move.

 

“You caused quite the commotion outside, Prince Sidon.” His father mused, motioning towards the door.

 

“I apologize, father. I could not just let them slander the hero’s name- no, my fiance’s name.”

 

Dorephan sat up straight. “So it is true. You wish to take the young Hylian as your partner.” 

 

“I do not wish to, father, I intend to.”

 

The King smirked and looked towards the Hylian. “Link, come here.” He beckoned.

 

As Link approached, Dorephan leaned forward in his throne, resting his large hand on the hero's shoulder (as best he could). “I entrust you with the wellbeing of my son, you hear?”

 

Link nodded happily, a smile replacing his previous serious expression. He took the King's hand and wrote ‘Thank you’ in Hylian over and over in his palm.

 

Prince Sidon stared up to his father in surprise. “Father, do you truly mean this?”

 

“I have seen what Link is capable of. He has proven himself as a reliable and strong warrior. His battle against Vah Ruta is proof of this.” Dorephan sat back in his throne. “I do not mind having him as a son-in-law. You have my blessing.”

 

Sidon couldn’t contain his excitement. He turned to his soon to be spouse and lifted him up into the air, spinning them around multiple times before ending in a tight embrace. 

 

Link pulled back, gazing into his lovers eyes as tears stained his own.

 

“I love you, Link.”

 

Link chuckled, sobbing as he signed ‘I love you, too,’ earning a flurry of kisses from his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, eh? As always, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading this fic to the end <3
> 
> A reminder that chapter 4 is not apart of the story, it is my planning process for the entire fic.


	4. Planning Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning process chapter where you see the stupid things I write while planning.

**GAY SHARKS NEED PERMISSION FROM OLD LADIES**

My dudes, what’s the plot?

-Sidon needs someone's blessing, whether it be friend or family, so he can marry his smol boi, but LINK HAS NO ONE, so Sidon urges Twinkie to take him to Kakariko so he can ask Old Lady Impa for her blessing.

-“Y’all know each other and ur a respected elder so pls let me fuk him.” - Prince Sidon 2k17, Rest in Pepperoni as Impa tears you a new one

**PART 1**

  * So when the fic starts out, it’s gonna be a really “deep” conversation. 
    * Sidon will be explaining how the whole marriage shit works: getting the blessing from both families, the Zora ppl have to approve, stuff like that
    * “Lank, u want sum fuk?” - LOL JK CUZ I CAN’T WRITE SIN TO SAVE MY LIFE
  * This is where shit will go down first, Semen and Dink will go to Krackariko.
    * The villagers are staring like “OH SHIT THAT'S A BIG FISH MAN”
    * Impa hears all the commotion outside and looks to Paya like “yo go see what all that noise is,” and of course Paya goes
    * Paya takes one look outside, Link sees her and waves, Paya’s face goes red and she slams the door shut again
      * Impa: “Paya, was good?”
      * Paya: “GRANNY I'M SORRY BUT THERE'S A LARGE NAKED MAN OUT THERE” she screams, dramatically falling to the floor, her hands covering her face
      * Impa: “...wut?”
  * Link and Sidon go up to the house and Bink knocks on the door “THIS IS THE POLICE”
    * “You’ll never take me alive” Impa calls from inside (jk she invites them in)
    * Impa almost NUTS when she sees Sidon, and lol he has to bend down to get inside.
      * Impa: “OwO what’s this? Link why is there a shark in my house?”
      * Sidon gets on his knees “I am Prince Sidon, son of King Dorephan of the Zora tribe.”
      * Impa: King Dorephan? Now that is a name I haven’t heard in a long time.”
      * Shark boi: “Lady Impa, I ask thee for your blessing.” 
      * Impa raises a brow “lol u wot m8”
      * “My Lady, I intend to wed the great hero. However, in order to progress this process, I require the blessing of someone close to him.” Sidon bows low, head touching the wood floor (haha wood), “Great Lady Impa, I ask of you, bestow upon me your blessing!”
  * Impa looks to link with a shit-eating smirk cuz she can see Sidon got the DICC.
    * Link meets her gaze, nods, and looks away all blushy and stuff
      * Impa sighs “rise up, big boi and come here.”
      * Sidon gets up and sits in front of her, Impa takes his hands and smiles. “Give him the good fuk. You have my blessing”
    * Sidon gets all happy and excited, he squeezes her hands and thanks her feverishly.
    * Sidon goes back to Link and lifts him up, hugging him tightly because that's cute
    * Links all happy too. He wriggles around, signaling for Sheldon to put him down. He got put down (RIP) and walked up to impa
    * He took her hands into his and kept bowing his head cuz he's all thankful and he loves his grammie
      * Impa remains composed but after they leave she's all “OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO CUTE IT REMINDS ME BACK IN MY DAY WHEN I MET MY HUSBAND-”
      * Paya: GRANDMA STOP YOUR GONNA BREAK SOMETHING IF YOU GET TOO EXCITED



**PART 2**

  * Now it’s time for THE FISH PEOPLE TO ACCEPT THIS SWEET LOVE. Gotta get permission from the Shark Dad
    * There might be some sad/conflict especially with bitch Muzu
  * They make their way to Zora’s Domain
    * At first Link suggests teleporting to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine located at the heart of Zora’s Domain (YES, I LOOKED AT A MAP. DON’T JUDGE ME I LIKE MAPS.)
    * But Sidon said he prefered to make the long trip by foot/fin
      * LOL THE OLYMPICS
      * Why? Because he wanted to swim upstream with link riding him. Sidon would be swimming on his back with Link straddling on his torso (ohhh my god that is some kinky shit)
    * As they floated to Zora’s Domain, no doubt a lot of Zora would see this and be like “woah wtf” or “omg thats so cute I SUPPORT THIS” or “LOL HEEEELLL NO”



**PART 3**

 

Okay so they finally get to the heart of the Domain

    * As they pass the statue of Hylia, Link gives a quick prayer of thanks that he’ll soon be with the love of his life… Clique right?
    * When they reach the palace, the guard fish don’t allow them through to the throne room.
      * Sidons like “UUUHHHHH EXCUSE ME???? I’m the Prince! I order you to move!
      * FOR THIS SCENE the doors to the throne room are closed - there aren’t doors in the game but whatever put them in for the sake of this fic
      * The guards are all like “Please accept our deepest apologies, but we are under strict orders from the elders not to let you in.”
      * Sidon refutes this shit: “Since when do the elders have more power than the Prince?”



 

  * ZORA OC and the other elders come forward “SINCE U TRAMPLED ON OUR PEOPLE'S TRADITIONS”


    * Sidon and Rink are like “wooooaaahh whhhhat?”
    * “Trample on our traditions? What are you going on about, ZORA OC?”
    * ZORA OC: “you give away the Zora armor, which Mipha slaved over for years, to this _Hylian_.” He be sneering. “And you have given away the Zora’s Sapphire which resides in said armor! A sacred item amongst our people which you threw away!”
      * Sidon’s all mad now “woah woah woah, I beg your pardon? This _Hylian_ is no ordinary man- he is the great Hero of Legend! Watch your mouth, ZORA OC.”
      * ZORA OC gets mad too “Watch _my_ mouth? Young prince, you are too naive. You are acting a fool!” He looked towards the blonde, his piercing eyes filled with fire. “You Hylians! So wrapped up in your fantasies- you all thought you were more superior than all the other races. That you knew everything.” He scoffed, “Well look around you! Hyrule has been destroyed- reduced to nothing but rubble. It is because of _you_ that Hyrule fell!”
  * OKAY SO now Link’s eyes widened, his mouth open in shock
    * He was frozen in place, he tried to speak against ZORA OC but being mute, he could not
    * Link clenched his fist (like the meme), his free hand resting against his neck. Curse not being able to speak! He grit his teeth, his heart feeling heavy with regret, sadness and shame.
    * Link glared at ZORA OC and the other elders. He took a step forward, reaching for his bow
    * BUT Sidon stepped in front of him. Link stopped in his tracks and look up to his precious fish man - Sidon looked down to him with a gentle smile, instantly calming him
    * Sidon turned to face the elders “If you have something to say about _my fiance_ , then you can say it to me.” 
    * Some elders gasped, ZORA OC just stared in disbelief. “The hell u mean fiance? YOU MEAN TO MAKE THIS MAN YOUR MATE?”
    * “You can't pin all of the Hylians downfalls on one man. Link had nothing to do with the shortcomings of his people. Leave him out of it.” Sidon raised his chin, looking down upon ZORA OC and the others. “You all shun the things you don’t understand without trying to look for an explanation.” 
    * “If Muzu can forgive Link, then so can you.”
    * Sidon turned back to Link, taking his hand into his own before turning to the guards. “Move aside. I wish to see my father.”
  * The guards move, Sidon and Link go in
    * Link squeezes his prince’s hand. Sidon squeezes back.
    * “Link, I’m sorry you had to see that side of me. Normally I would only show you my kind and optimistic self- because by the goddess you deserve it.”
    * Lenk stops, pulling Sidon back. Sidon looks down, raising a brow. Link reaches up with grabby hands, the fish man chuckles and leans down.
    * Lunk cups Sidon’s cheeks and kisses his nose - it's all sweet and stuff when AHEMMMMMMM
    * Sidon’s big dad is like “I have an idea as to what you are here for, I hope you are ready to speak about it now.”
    * Links face turns as red a tomato because he totally forgot dad was in the room- he totally forgot they were in the throne room
  * “So bold, my beloved.” Sidon whispers before standing back up. He was practically dragging Link to stand before his father.
    * “You caused quite the commotion outside, Prince Sidon.” His father mused, big beefy arms motioning towards the door.
    * “I apologize, Father. I couldn’t just let them slander the hero-... No, my _loves_ name.”
    * King DeepDick sat up stright. “So it is true. You wish to take the young Hylian as your partner.”
    * “I do not wish to, Father, I _intend_ to.”
    * King Dorephan smirked, turning his attention to twinkie boi. “Link. Come here.” His voice was deep and commanding.
      * Link approached the king.
      * Doorfan leaned forward in his throne and rested his large hand on the Hero's arm. “You take good care of my son, you hear?” 
      * Link nodded eagerly, a smile replacing his previous expression. Blondie took dad's hand and wrote ‘thank you’ in hylian on his palm.
      * Prince Sidon stared up to his father in surprise. “Father? Do you mean this?”
      * King Dopamine: “I’ve seen what he can do. He has proven himself as a reliable and strong individual, his battle against Vah Ruta is evidence of this.” He sat back in his throne. “I do not mind having him as a son-in-law. You have my blessing.”
  * Sidon couldn't contain his excitement, he approached his soon to be spouse and lifted him up into the air, spinning them around multiple times before ending on a tight embrace.
    * Link pulled back, looking into his lovers eyes as tears stained his own. 
    * “I love you, Link.”
    * Link chuckled and signed ‘I love you, too,’ earning a flurry of kisses from his prince.
  * Gay, the end.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, im writing a 3rd fic for this series. It's gonna be deep and emotional.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
